Habituate by SilverHeart09 (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Versão do que pôde ter acontecido depois do primeiro beijo entre Tony e Pepper no terraço. Pós-Homem de Ferro 2.


Olá! Essa _one shot_ se baseia Pós-Homem de Ferro 2. Todo mundo se lembra do primeiro beijo entre o Tony e a Pepper? (Impossível esquecer, esperamos um filme para isso! *-*) Pois é, a o/s continua aquela parte que todo mundo esperava ver algo a mais no filme. É uma versão da **SilverHeart09** – quem eu gostaria de agradecer novamente por me autorizar a traduzir suas fanfics (thank you again! :D) e boa leitura!

* * *

_One shot – __**Habituate**_

Até o momento em que ele chegou na cama naquela noite, Tony viu tudo embaçado.

Não foi só por ele ter sido jogado contra uma grande rocha por Ivan e ainda ter batido a cabeça, ele já tinha levado uma cabeçada, e por conta desses dois acidentes, sua cabeça estava entrando em colapso, que juntamente com o sofrimento do envenenamento grave pelo paládio, Tony se perguntava se ele conseguiria de alguma maneira convencer Pepper a bater um extintor de incêndio em sua cabeça para permitir que ele descansasse um pouco.

De alguma forma, apesar dele ter certeza de que ela queria isso também, ele não podia ver isso acontecendo.

Pepper o encontrou no banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha e com a testa encostada à superfície fria do vidro, os olhos bem fechados, uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça, segurando uma bolsa de gelo firmemente no lugar. Pepper tinha planejado voar de volta para a Califórnia naquela noite, mas Tony parecia estar prestes a se ajoelhar a qualquer momento e pedir para que ela ficasse, e então eles ficaram em uma casa desocupada que ninguém conhecia para descansarem um pouco.

Ele não percebeu que ela está lá, ou se ele percebeu, ele não disse nada, e Pepper o observou da porta por alguns segundos, olhando para seu corpo, a prova viva de que ele realmente estava morrendo.

Ele estava magro, mais magro do que o habitual e, agora, ela tinha uma boa chance de o olhar de verdade, ela pôde ver que ele perdeu massa muscular. Seu rosto estava mais fino, os pés de galinha mais pronunciados, e grandes olheiras estavam sob seus olhos. Depois, havia aquelas fracas linhas prateadas em seu peito por volta do reator arc, que agora possuía uma nova forma: um triângulo que brilhava intensamente.

Tony gemeu baixinho, puxando-a para fora de seu devaneio, e pressionando a bolsa de gelo com mais força contra a cabeça dele.

Os pés de Pepper a levaram até a parte de dentro do banheiro sem que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo, e então ela colocou uma mão timidamente em seu ombro nu e moveu suavemente sua mão até seu cabelo para que ela pudesse dar uma boa olhada. Não havia sangue, mas havia uma mancha enorme e parecia ser o início de um poderoso e grande hematoma.

Ele estava machucado e, a julgar pela forma como ele estava inclinando seu corpo contra o dela, ele sabia disso e estava determinado a mostrar que ele podia lidar com isso.

Pepper pegou a bolsa de gelo e o manteve no lugar com uma mão, usando a outra para passar os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos dele, fazendo-o suspirar baixinho. Isso não era novo, era familiar, toda vez que ele tinha um pesadelo (que era quase todas as noites) e ela não conseguia acordá-lo (o que era comum se fosse realmente ruim) ela se sentava ao seu lado e mexia em seu cabelo até ele relaxar.

Ela não tinha pensado sobre o beijo ainda. Isso poderia esperar mais algumas horas.

Foi preciso mais alguns segundos antes de ela perceber que ele realmente tinha dormido ali com ela, e que a água de seu corpo estava molhando a frente do dela. Pepper removeu a bolsa de gelo e envolveu seus braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o com força. Esta parte era nova, ela tinha certeza que já tinha o abraçado antes, durante algum tempo dos dez anos que ela foi sua assistente pessoal, mas ambos quase sempre estavam um pouco embriagados, ou ela apenas ajudava Tony quando ele estava bêbado.

Seu corpo estava quente e reconfortante, e Pepper colocou uma de suas mão em seu peito, ao lado do reator arc para que ela pudesse sentir seu coração batendo suavemente contra sua pele, quente, segura e viva. Pepper não percebeu que ela estava chorando até ela olhar para cima e ver si mesma no espelho - lágrimas caindo através de suas bochechas fazendo com que sua maquiagem fosse embora junto.

Eles faziam um casal engraçado no espelho. Pepper, ainda em seu vestido preto, mas com o cabelo solto e despenteado e sua maquiagem arruinada, agachada desajeitadamente para envolver os braços em torno de Tony, que estava dormindo contra ela, com o rosto relaxado, braços ao lado do corpo, inclinando-se contra a parte superior de seu corpo e morto para o mundo.

Foi quando as costas de Pepper começaram a doer e ela percebeu que precisava se mover. Ela olhou para Tony, sem saber como proceder. Eles ficaram nesta posição por tanto tempo que a água secou em seu corpo e em suas roupas, com alguns fios de cabelo aqui e ali, como se eles tivessem sido conectado a uma tomada elétrica.

Pepper não tinha certeza se ela queria esquecer o beijo, dizer que aquilo tudo foi um engano, o deixar contra a parede e desaparecer na noite. Mas ela sabia que se ela fizesse isso, ela iria se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida. Quando Tony foi sequestrado e mantido em uma caverna, Pepper se sentia infeliz e impotente por não ajudá-lo. Ela não estava lá, ela não sabia onde ele estava, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar, exceto manter sua casa limpa e ajudar Stane a seguir em frente com sua empresa. Mas agora, com ele inclinando-se contra ela, sentindo sua respiração suave contra sua pele, ela poderia ajudá-lo, ela queria ajudá-lo. Ambos já tinham admitido que tudo o que eles tinham era um ao outro, e ela não estava indo a lugar nenhum.

Pepper beijou suavemente seu rosto machucado e acariciou o rosto dele com um dedo.

_"Tony ...",_ ela disse suavemente. _"Acorda"_

Ele mexeu um pouco os braços e murmurou algo incoerente.

_"O que foi isso?"_ Pepper perguntou, inclinando seu ouvido até a boca de Tony.

"_Isso é bom",_ ela ouviu, e quando ela se afastou, ela pode ver Tony acordado e olhando para ela com olhos turvos e desfocados, que dizia a ela que ele ainda estava um pouco confuso e precisava voltar a dormir.

_"Você precisa se levantar",_ ela disse com firmeza, retraindo os braços, mas mantendo uma mão no braço dele quando ele começou a cair perigosamente para a esquerda.

_"Muito cansado,"_ Tony murmurou, seus olhos fechando novamente.

Em um impulso, e também porque ela não pôde pensar em outra maneira de mantê-lo acordado a não ser espancá-lo, Pepper se inclinou e o beijou.

O beijo no telhado tinha apenas abafado um pouco dos comentários sugestivos e a tensão sexual que tinha entre os dois. Este beijo foi diferente, foi mais suave, desleixado, mas apaixonado. Os lábios de Tony eram quentes e macios contra os dela e era quase hesitante, como se ele estivesse com medo de que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa errada.

A mão de Pepper deslizou para seu cabelo para mantê-lo no lugar contra sua boca e para tranquilizá-lo de que essa é a coisa mais certa que ele já tinha feito. Uma grande mão quente envolveu a cintura de Pepper e a puxou para o seu colo e, de repente, em vez de mãos suaves e macias, o beijo estava forte e sem fôlego - tirando gemidos da boca um do outro. A língua de Tony seguia firme ao longo de seu lábio inferior antes de ele mergulhar em sua boca, ele a beijava como se ele estivesse determinado a explorar cada centímetro dela.

Não que Pepper estivesse reclamando.

Quando eles finalmente se separam, ambos tinham dificuldades para respirar e suas peles ferviam. Pepper pressionou sua testa contra a de Tony e ele desceu até seu pescoço, depositando beijos molhados ao longo de seu queixo e segurando-a firmemente.

"_Isso é contraindicado para dormir,"_ Pepper informou a ele, deixando seus olhos fechados porque o que ele estava fazendo com a boca era tão bom.

_"Mas muito mais divertido",_ disse ele, sua respiração quente contra a pele dela.

"_Hmmm,"_ Pepper respondeu, fazendo um pequeno som com sua garganta.

_"Está tudo bem, não é?",_ Tony disse, colocando sua cabeça para trás para olhar para ela, mostrando uma grande preocupação em seus olhos. _"Quero dizer, nós",_ ele gesticulou com a mão entre os dois. "_Estamos bem, não estamos?"_

Ele soou tão hesitante e inseguro que Pepper se inclinou para frente para colocar um beijo reconfortante e suave em seus lábios.

_"Sim, estamos bem",_ diz ela_. "Mas eu ainda estou brava com você por não ter me dito que estava morrendo."_

_"Você tem todo o direito de estar",_ ele suspirou, e brincou com a bainha de seu vestido distraidamente; seu rosto ainda brincando em seu pescoço.

"_Um ... Pep?",_ disse ele, e ela podia dizer que o que quer que ele queria falar, ele estava achando constrangedor.

"_Sim, Tony?"_ , ela perguntou, passando seus dedos pelos cabelos dele novamente.

_"Eu não sei o que... quero dizer... agora estamos finalmente ... juntos, eu não tenho certeza do que você ... hum, porque estou muito cansado e quero que, nós, façamos ... você sabe... Eu não estou dizendo que você é ... você sabe... fácil ou qualquer coisa, é só que eu ... "_

Pepper levantou o queixo dele para cima para fazê-lo parar de falar e levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "_Você está tentando me dizer que você não quer fazer sexo hoje à noite, porque você está muito cansado?"._

_"Mmm-hmm",_ ele respondeu, liberando um tom lindo de rosa.

Pepper não pode deixar de rir, não só porque era Tony Stark dizendo que não queria sexo, ele também estava corando.

Ela se arrependeu quando seu rosto caiu e ela o beijou de novo e rapidamente, fincando suas mãos em seu cabelo e _o_ respirando - traçando sua língua com a dele em um desleixado e preguiçoso beijo.

_"Está tudo bem",_ disse ela, afastando-se e colocando seu rosto cansado em suas mãos. _"Nós dois precisamos dormir, então essa noite vamos apenar ficar juntos, ok?"_

_"Eu posso fazer isso",_ Tony disse sorrindo e um pouco sonolento.

* * *

De alguma forma, ela conseguiu tirá-lo do banco que ele sentou-se em seu quarto, com um braço enrolado em torno dele para mantê-lo de pé e apoiado. Ele caiu na cama com tudo e Pepper colocou uma calça de moletom nele e depois foi até o banheiro para se trocar, se livrar de sua maquiagem e escovar o cabelo antes de ir para a cama dele... deles ...? Para encontrar Tony enrolado como uma bola e dormindo debaixo das cobertas.

Ele pegava no sono rápido e ocupava todo o espaço da cama, mas isso não a surpreendeu, e Pepper o cutucou gentilmente para que ele rolasse, dando-lhe espaço suficiente para ela se deitar e ficar confortável.

A verdade precisava ser dita, ela não tinha planejado em ir para a cama com Tony naquela noite, ela tinha planejado jogá-lo no chuveiro, em seguida, colocá-lo em sua cama, e depois pegar um quarto de hóspedes para ela trabalhar um pouco. Mas Tony era ... bem, Tony, e normalmente ele conseguia o que queria, e neste caso, era ela.

Outra parte dela ainda estava debatendo se ela pegava seu laptop e começava a mandar alguns e-mails. Mas ela estava absolutamente exausta. Tanto ela como Tony tinham dado declarações à polícia e à CIA e tudo isso tinha drenado completamente a energia dela. Além disso, um inconsciente Tony claramente não aprovou seu plano, porque ele rolou para o seu lado e jogou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, ainda dormindo.

Tony Stark era carinhoso, ela nunca viu essa.

Pepper envolveu um braço em torno de Tony (seu namorado?) e descansou sua bochecha no topo de sua cabeça, ao ouvi-lo respirar.

Ele estava morrendo e ele não lhe disse, ele não podia dizer a ela.

Ela observava seu rosto com cuidado. Normalmente, quando ele dormia, sua boca fazia linhas ferozes com uma carranca e sua testa ficava franzida, seus olhos faziam rugas, mas seu rosto estava relaxado e ele parecia em paz pela primeira vez desde que voltou do Afeganistão.

Ele fazia barulhos roucos e enterrou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela debaixo das cobertas, com uma de suas mãos segurando o tecido fino da parte superior dela - sua cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, e seu nariz pressionado contra a pele dela.

Ela poderia se acostumar com isso.


End file.
